darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Orks
=Orks= Orks are a violent, primitive, aggressive and highly war like species that exist all over the galaxy, attacking anything they come across, be it Eldar, Human, Tau or Chaos. Ork Traditions and Practices Ork pastimes typically involve fighting, eating, drinking and more fighting, as well as beating up and bullying those smaller than them, typically the Orkish slave species, known as Gretchin. Ork Evolution Ork Appearance Orks vary in size. The average ork is taller than an average human, but shorter than a space marine. Green skin and blood-red eyes are a universal trait amongst orks. =Ork PCs= Characteristics Dark Heresy: Rogue Trader: +10 WS, -10 BS, +10 S, +10 T, -5 Agi, -5 Int, -5 WP, -5 Fel. Skills All Orks gain Speak Language (Orkish) and Common Lore (Orks) as trained Basic skills. Traits Anzion Effect: Ork wargear is notably more reliable in the hands of an Ork than it is in the hands of a human. While some scholars (chief among them Genetor Lukas Anzion) suspect that this is due to the Orks' latent psychic abilities, the true cause remains unknown. :Benefit: Any Ork weapon that possesses the Unreliable Trait loses that Trait when wielded by this character. Any Ork weapon that possesses neither the Reliable Trait nor the Unreliable Trait gains the Reliable Trait when wielded by this character. Barbaric: Orks are notorious for their psychotically aggressive natures, and have little patience for niceties, social graces, or the concept of "diplomacy." :Penalty: The character suffers a -10 penalty to Fellowship tests made in formal or civilized settings, and a -10 penalty to any Interaction tests involving peaceful interaction with someone the Ork considers an enemy. These penalties stack. Bulky: Orks are larger and more heavily-built than humans, and human-made clothing and armor tend not to fit them very well. :Penalty: Any human-made armor worn by this character permanently reduces its Armor Value by 1 on all locations, representing the "modifikashuns" the Ork would have to make to fit inside. The character may not wear human-made power armor. At the GM's discretion, other pieces of equipment (rebreathers, void suits, etc.) may also require modifications to work with an Ork physiology, which decreases the Availability of the item by two steps and doubles its cost. Inhuman Constitution: The partially-fungoid nature of Ork physiology makes them incredibly robust, allowing them to shrug off blows that would stagger a human or kill him ten times over. :Benefit: The character gains the Sturdy and Unnatural Toughness (x2) Traits. If he meets the prerequisites, he also gains the Hardy, Iron Jaw, and True Grit Talents. Mob Rule: All Orks are latently psychic, an ability that increases in strength the more of them there are in one place, bolstering their confidence and courage to near fearless levels when they gather en masse. :Benefit: For every additional Ork within 10m, the Ork's Willpower is increased by +10 to resist the effects of Fear and Pinning. No Mind For Learning: Orks have little time and talent for anything that doesn't involve destruction, and the subtleties of scholastic learning are largely beyond them. :Penalty: Orks must pay an additional 100xp surcharge to learn any Scholastic Lore or Forbidden Lore Skill. Orkz Is Da Biggest: As an Ork grows in experience and importance, it also grows in size and strength. An Ork veteran of many campaigns will tower over a fully-grown man, and a powerful Ork leader can easily reach the size of an ogryn or even a dreadnought. :Benefit: When the character reaches 10,000xp, he may purchase the Size (Hulking) Trait at a cost of 100xp, and the Unnatural Strength (x2) Trait at a cost of 500xp. Waaagh!: Their natural ferocity and talent for melee make even the most poorly-trained of Orks a force to be reckoned with in close combat. :Benefit: The character gains the Brutal Charge Trait. If he meets the prerequisites, he also gains the Furious Assault Talent. Wounds Ork characters begin play with 1d5+10 (Dark Heresy) or 1d5+TB+2 (Rogue Trader) Wounds. Note that the Ork's Unnatural Toughness (x2) Trait applies to the Wounds roll in the case of Rogue Trader characters. Fate Points Roll a d10. On a roll of 1-4, the character begins play with 1 Fate Point. On a roll of 5-8, the character begins play with 2 Fate Points. On a roll of 9-10, the character begins play with 3 Fate Points. Weapon Proficiencies Obviously Ork weapons that require Exotic Weapon Proficiencies when wielded by a human are considerably less arcane to the Orks that built them! The following is a quick guide to what categories various Ork weapons should fall under when wielded by an Ork. Ranged Weapons *'Solid Projectile (SP):' Shootas, sluggas, big shootas, snazzguns and anything else that fires bullets (or started off firing bullets and was later modified to fire more exotic ammunition). *'Flame:' Burnas and skorchas. An Ork must have Basic Weapon Training (Flame) or an equivalent Talent in order to use a Burna effectively in close combat. *'Launcher:' Rokkit launchas. *'Exotic:' Kustom blastas, deffguns, and shokk attack guns. Basically anything custom-built by a mekboy or loota and impossible for anyone else to fire. Melee Weapons *'Primitive:' Choppas with simple cutting edges and their variants (big, 'uge, etc.), as well as grabba stiks and 'urty syringes. *'Chain:' Choppas with chainsaw edges and their variants (big, 'uge, etc.). *'Power:' Power klaws. *'Shock:' Grot-prods. =Gretchin PCs= Dark Heresy: Rogue Trader: -10 WS, +10 BS, -5 S, +5 Int, -5 WP, -5 Fel. Skills All Gretchin gain Speak Language (Orkish) and Common Lore (Orks) as trained Basic skills. Traits Anzion Effect: Ork wargear is notably more reliable in the hands of an Ork than it is in the hands of a human. While some scholars (chief among them Genetor Lukas Anzion) suspect that this is due to the Orks' latent psychic abilities, the true cause remains unknown. :Benefit: Any Ork weapon that possesses the Unreliable Trait loses that Trait when wielded by this character. Any Ork weapon that possesses neither the Reliable Trait nor the Unreliable Trait gains the Reliable Trait when wielded by this character. Cowardly: Gretchin are little more than wisecracks and bandits. the only thing preventing them from exhibiting this nature are their Ork masters who are always keeping them in check. Gretchin however fear those who may very well trample them however and are frequently seen running in reverse of danger. :Penalty: The character always increases the fear rating of enemies by one whenever in combat. A foe without a fear rating always has a fear rating of 1 to a Gretchin. A foe with a fear rating of 4 automatically causes fear in a Gretchin no matter what. Scrawny: '''Gretchin are among the smallest of all of the Orkoid species. The only Orkoids smaller are the Snotling and Certain species of Squigs. : Benefit: The character counts as having the Size (Scarwny) trait. '''Inhuman Constitution: The partially-fungoid nature of Ork physiology makes them incredibly robust, allowing them to shrug off blows that would stagger a human or kill him ten times over. :Benefit: The character gains the Sturdy and Unnatural Toughness (x2) Traits. If he meets the prerequisites, he also gains the Hardy, Iron Jaw, and True Grit Talents. Mob Rule: All Orks are latently psychic, an ability that increases in strength the more of them there are in one place, bolstering their confidence and courage to near fearless levels when they gather en masse. :Benefit: For every additional Ork within 10m, the Ork's Willpower is increased by +10 to resist the effects of Fear and Pinning. Techy: Gretchin are most commonly seen as helpers to Ork Mekboyz. they are more technologically inclined than their larger cousins. : 'Benefit: '''The character gains Tech-use as a basic untrained skill. Wounds Gretchin characters begin play with 1d5+5 (''Dark Heresy) or 1d5+TB (Rogue Trader) Wounds. Note that the Gretchin's Unnatural Toughness (x2) Trait applies to the Wounds roll in the case of Rogue Trader characters. Fate Points Roll a d10. On a roll of 1-4, the character begins play with 1 Fate Point. On a roll of 5-8, the character begins play with 2 Fate Points. On a roll of 9-10, the character begins play with 3 Fate Points. Weapons Proficency See Orks entry above. Category:Xenos Category:Races